True friendship or not? Is hiei a troll?
by ZoeyDaDogg
Summary: Zoey and her friends figure out what true friendship is and love.
1. Chapter 1

"Sa! Ku! Ra!"

I rolled over and pulled a pillow over my face trying to block out the yelling.

"SAKURA! Get up! NOW!" I quickly jumped up and through the pillow in the direct of the noise. Sadly enough I saw Kiara duck and recover.

"Hey, not that your awake you can tell me your vision. I know you had one I've been hearing it over and over ALL night!" She jumped down beside me on my king size bed.

"Okay, just stop with the yelling. You know I hate that." She gave me a quick nod and I continued. "Well I remember there was Four people. There was this drop dead Gorgeous guy with black short hair. Oh, so my type!! A three eyed midget monster with tall black hair with a gray patch. One hot momma red haired lady. Then some red haired old ugly guy."

She stared at me in confusion " They sound familiar."

"Maybe." I yawned and got up. "Well I best be going."

"Um, Sakura. We have school today." I turned smirking

"Well I have to go shopping."

"For what?"

"Lets just say I need something new to get blood on." I giggled and exited the room.

I ran all the way to the mall, in my Pj's I might add. I bought the usual black trip pants, corset top, and knee high boots minus the pointy heels. I'm starting to notice I am single handily financing Hot Gothix. I laughed to myself. _Na! I could buy some everyday.._ I started to exit and noticed a cute choker with a black rose on it. I swiped it and ran back home.

"KIARA!! Come here puppy!! I have a treat for you!"

!CRASH!

"…..Can you get off me before I change my mind?" She giggled and got off.

" So what is it?" Her eyes were sparkling….._What the hell?!_ "Is it Chocolate?!"

"No. Not something to eat." I handed her the choker.

"Oh, it's pretty! Thanks!

"Now why aren't you at school?" I growled.

"I was waiting up for you to see if you changed your mind?" I stared at her and shook my head.

"I'm not going today. I'm VERY busy. " I passed her and started for the kitchen, I haven't ate anything today._ Some pizza would hit the spot._ I picked up the pohne and dialed The pizza zut.

"Hello, this is the zut! Spanky speaking!" Said the chipper voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hey spanks! I would like a large cheese and bread sticks."

"Okay! You total is 5.99. It'll be there in no longer then twenty five mins! Bye zo!"

Click

"BYE ZOEY! SEE YOU!" Slam

_Bye Kiara_…. I ran to the living room and grabbed my Hot Gothix bag then dashed up the stairs. Quickly took a shower and through my clothes in the washer. When they were done I used my powers to make them dry then jumped into them. I ran down the stairs when I heard then door bell.

"Hello?" I said opening the door.

"5.99 please." said the tall blonde guy. (Yes! I love my words…lol)

"Nice to see you to, Coty." I handed him a ten then shut the door. (He would do it to. I would do that to...)

I quickly ate two slices and to many bread sticks. Hehe

Then dashed to my room and grabbed my baby and ran out the back door.

"She's making her way out now" I heard someone whisper. I started to sniff the air but I could catch the scent. I started to make a break for it when I suddenly couldn't move and my arms pulls out from my sides.

"What the HELL!?"

"You really thought you were getting away." I heard a women snicker.

" Alana, let me go now!" I glanced to my frozen feet then to the fire around my wrist. "Kiara that means you to! I will let you guys do it voluntarily.

I glanced up the tree and saw Alana standing on a branch staring. Her long red hair blowing and hiding her dark blue eyes.

"Why did you lie to me?" _Kiara.._

"Cause I want to this job on my own." I confessed. I could hear her getting angry and her fire stared blazing on my wrist. I stared laughing. " Stop that tickles!"

"Tell use you wont run and will let us go to!" Kiara demanded.

"Fine."

"Fine, what?" they said in unison

"You can come."

"Okay" They both released me and appeared beside.

"Shall we go?" Alana said.

We made it half way and saw four figures which made us stop.

"No…" I whispered and grab the hilt of my katana.

END….well of chapter ..lol

Okay chars that are my friends.

Sakura Me

Kiara Katie

Alana Paige

Spanky Holley/Spanky

Coty Coty

That's all.. Please review. Even though I know I left off at a stupid part. I'm sorry. I just need to end this and start the second after I post this ..lol…. Enjoy!

I lost! Rawr! Face my evil monkeys of robot DOOM! .


	2. Chapter 2

"No" I whispered and grabbed the hilt of my sword and jumped in front of my friends as to defend them from what is to come.

"Which one of you is Zoey Davis? One said in a nice calm voice. I felt my friends stares through the back of my head. _Fuck_ I calmly walked forward when Kiara and Alana grabbed my arms and started walking with me. 

" What are you guys doing?" I demanded in a soft whisper. 

"Were going with you so you don't get yourself killed." Kiara replied.

"I second that one" Alana giggled. 

"Thanks." I smiled at my friends and walk to face my ……. I have no idea. 

The first guy to step out was HOLY HELL!! IT'S THE WOMEN FROM MY DREAM!! WOW…… Wow she's really flat. 

"Zoey, we need to have a word with you. If you would please follow us so we can speak privately?" His eyes flashed to my friends and he smiled. 

" Tell your friends to come out and stop hiding from me." He nodded and turned.

"Don't go with them Zoey! It's a trap!" my friends whispered at the same time.

"I need to find out what they want so I have to. I wont get hurt so don't worry." I smiled. I turned my attention back to them. First person that stepped out was a tall ugly old guy with red/ orange hair. Then the next two stepped out at the same time. One tall with short black sexy hair in a green uniform. Next and the shortest person I've seen since I looked in the mirror. He had tall black spiky hair with a grey patch. Wore black clothing and look angry about something. 

"Who are you people and who sent you?"

"Well." The sexy one started "a baby sent us." he laughed. "I'm Yusuke." he waved and turned a little red.

I'm Kuwabara Kazuma" said the UGLY one. 

"Shuichi Minamino" Red head said bowing. 

"Hiei." Then the shorty went back to being quiet. 

I smiled and turned to my friends for approval, they nodded and smiled.

"I'm Zoey Davis." I bowed and turned slightly to my friends.

"This is Kiara." then turned to Alana. "This is Alana. Now that we have all said our names. If you want to talk to me you have to go where I want and these two come with me no matter what. I don't care if you think their going to rat something out. I'm telling you right now to get over it! So without further do. I have a pizza at home with my name on it. So if you want to continue this lovely chat please follow. If not Bite my ASS and GO HOME! Bye!" I turned and started skipping home and giggled at the image in my head of all their faces. I even made shorty smile! Mwhaha! 


End file.
